


the wake of dreams

by serenoa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenoa/pseuds/serenoa
Summary: His voice was so gentle, even laced with sleep and a touch of disbelief. Charming.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	the wake of dreams

Inigo was a tactile man. He always had to have his hands on something; feel the texture of  _ whatever _ under his fingertips, always serving as a grounder for him. He was still alive and kicking. Still around to experience. He supposes that’s why he does this now; dragging his hand slowly up and down Corrin’s side as the man sleeps next to him, warmth seeping into his chest.

The morning was so late it was practically afternoon. Inigo rose only a few minutes prior, momentarily concerned with his duty only before taking it as a good thing that his lord hadn’t woken him sooner (or had done worse, given where Corrin was). Instead, he took to comfortably admiring his lover; watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest, or the slight change in his facial expression as Corrin got lost in some dream. Cute.

“Mmh...Laslow,” Corrin mumbled, almost slurred from his sleep, evidently stirred to consciousness.

“Hm?”   
  
“Good morning…”

“Good morning, Corrin,” Inigo started, reaching down to brush the hair out of the other’s face. “Did I wake you?”

Corrin paused, almost in thought, before decidedly shaking his head. “No, don’t worry. I’m actually wondering why you didn’t wake me sooner…?”   
  
“Ah, my prince needed his sleep, of course.”

“Uh huh…”

His voice was so gentle, even laced with sleep and a touch of disbelief.  _ Charming. _

“Do you not believe me?” Inigo said, taking advantage of the other stretching to wrap his arms around Corrin’s waist. “You were so  _ tired _ yesterday after sparring.”

Corrin snorts, dropping his arms around Inigo’s shoulders (not that he had much choice) as he leans back down into the bedding. “I think you’re deflecting...maybe...shy.”

“Me?  _ Shy _ ? Slanderous.”

“I felt your touch in my sleep,” He continues, reaching up to stroke Inigo’s cheek. “I think I just meant to say...it’s okay if you do that. I don’t mind it.”

“Ah…” Inigo flusters slightly in response, absentmindedly leaning into Corrin’s touch as his face tints pink. Corrin was surprisingly good at taking his words from him; pointing out exactly how Inigo felt so succinctly.

That was fine. Inigo happened to be exceptional at distracting Corrin in return. So he kisses Corrin; sweet and slow, letting the man’s hands fall from his face to grip at his nightshirt. He smiles as he does, letting himself fall deeper into the bed’s warmth as they continue; the rest of the day becoming an afterthought. 

Corrin breaks first, turning his head to the side as the other nuzzles into his neck, grin pressed into his skin. “You’re spoiling me.”

“You deserve it.”

“Laslow…”

“I think you should let me admire you more.”   
  
“ _ Laslow. _ ”

Inigo laughs to himself, and Corrin feels the vibration in his neck, leaning back into Inigo’s touch; running a hand through his hair with a yawn.

“Still tired?”

“A bit...yes, I think.”

“Mm...then let’s rest more. We can face the day later.”

**Author's Note:**

> yearning: the fic


End file.
